


Build a little familly of some object for love

by tigragrece



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 1





	Build a little familly of some object for love

Athrun was with Kira and Lacus because he needed some advice about Cagalli...

"I should maybe have one talk with her, and tell her how I'm sorry and that I love her, and that want us to be back together..."

"Maybe talk can be one good idea for a talk about feelings it's could help to ease things," says Kira

"Maybe you could build something for her, like Toori for Kira and Haro for me, when you have build them it's was about feelings? Right Athrun?" says Lacus

Kira and Athrun were blushing because they never really talked anymore about their past relationship, Lacus knew something was between them. That also why she understand them, because she have fall in love with both of them, and right now she wants only Kira and she knows how much Athrun means to Cagalli.

"Maybe that could be a good idea to remind her of me, and make me less jealous if I'm not with her..."

"I think the idea of Lacus is great because this reminds us that you care about us, that you are my best friend, that you are our friend," say Kira

"Kira..."

"Athrun I believe in you, I really hope you two be together, it's my sister that we talk now. And she deserves to be happy."

"I hope everything will be okay if that work I'm gonna build a family of torii and Haro"

"And we hope that you will be together at our wedding," say Lacus

Then after the discussion Athrun began to build a little thing for Cagalli, then he calls her if that they could talk in face to face.

When they saw each other they have talked, screamed at each other, then they also hug, Athrun kisses Cagalli and give her the little thing.

"I don't want to be without you"

"It's the same for me, you are the only one I want and who I had feelings"

They begun again their relationship where they don't hide it, not everyone is happy of this but little by little they change their minds.  
Athrun do a little family of Torri and Haro and give to Lacus and Kira for their wedding.


End file.
